


That's Enough

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Violence, slight suicide implication at the beginning, when and why kevins hand got broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: Kevin might be a coward, he doesn't intervene. But Jean's dying...and Kevin intervenes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	That's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> its very short but enjoyyyyy

The Nest was not that bad. It wasn’t…

It was not that bad in Kevin’s opinion..well..when it was strictly pertaining to Kevin’s physical state. Sort of. 

The screams and cries in the night, in the hallways, on the court, around every corner almost daily were hard to ignore. They were hard to keep walking past...but you can’t help someone if you’re unconscious. You can’t help someone when you’re the second in command and the last resort when you’re just as beat as them. You can’t even really stop it, no. Not when King has cronies everywhere, and workers and Master. 

So what do you do? You do what you always do, what you know is the only way to survive. You grit your teeth and choke back the tears, don’t meet their eyes, and don’t intervene. You wait until only the safe ones, the ones who won’t hurt a fly anymore are left and you heal them. You hold them late at night and you carry their pain with them, as much as you can. 

And you try not to hate yourself. You try not to be filled with anger and self-loathing as you stare at the half-conscious person in front of you, bleeding and bruised and crying that they miss their family. That they want out. 

And you pray to see them in the morning...but are full of understanding when you don’t. 

So Kevin does just that. He tries, he keeps a low profile, he gets called a coward and maybe he is. But what happens when he is no longer the second in command and can try to calm King down enough so he’ll stop earlier. 

He is a coward, maybe, yeah. He doesn’t stop any of it, he’s too scared of the statistics that show when he intervenes he won’t make it to the next day. He’s scared that it won’t be enough. He’s scared that it could be worse for him. He’s scared the one thing his mom passed down to him and the one thing he allows himself to be thrown into will be taken from him. 

Kevin Day doesn’t intervene. 

“You were staring.” Is the first thing Kevin hears when he walks into the locker room. “Did you know that?” He risks a glance in the direction King’s voice is coming from. Just a small glance. 

But it was Jean. 

Kevin went to his locker and stood. Trying not to stare, trying so hard. He got dressed, he put on all his gear. 

“I- No I-” Jean stutters. Quicker than Kevin can process, Jean is slammed against the lockers by his throat, and he’s gasping for air, as his feet aren’t on the ground. 

“Don’t lie to me. You were staring at him. You  _ want _ him. You’re not supposed to want anything, you belong to me. You don’t have needs, you don’t have wants. You don’t have  _ anything. _ ”

“I- No-” Jean rasps out, frantically clawing at the lockers and scratching them up with his shoes. King may be a little shorter, but that didn’t stop him from showing his superiority. He let go of Jean, who crumpled to the floor and began wheezing in and out, coughing and rubbing his throat. 

Then the blows came. King kicked him and punched him, over and over. Yelling at him all the while. Between King’s yelling, the soft thuds of each blow, and the sound of a body hitting against the locker, it was almost impossible to hear the near-silent whimpers and cries of Jean Moreau. 

It didn’t stop. 

Kevin took a few steps towards King. “King, if you don’t stop he won’t be able to play.” There was no reaction. 

But he didn’t try again….Jean was dying…

Kevin grabbed king in a moment of sureness and shoved him away, then stood between the two, holding his exy racquet completely vertically so it touched the ground. Behind him, Jean slowly got to his knees, then his feet. His nose was bleeding, his lip and eyebrow split. There were bruises all along his arms and surely more under his clothes. He was holding one arm and standing at a very odd angle, his eyes half-closed. Jean gently leaned against the locker, closing his eyes, his breathing coming out in wheezes.

“I think you just got yourself in trouble, Day.” Someone whistled from the corner. Kevin didn’t look. He was too focused on the shocked and seething King in front of him. 

“Excuse me?” He asked his tone icy cold. 

“That’s enough,” Kevin said. He thought his voice would waver. He thought he would stutter, would slur his speech, would look away from King. Yet, he stood strong. “That’s enough.”

King smiled and took a step forward. 

“That’s not your call to make.” He growled, his eyes glowing sadistically. He took another step forward, and Kevin protectively began to hold out his hand. 

Only King took his hand, twisted it down, and grabbed the racquet out of his hands. He drew his arm back and drove the end of the racquet into Kevin’s hand, smashing it against the locker at full speed and full strength. 

Kevin couldn’t help it, he screamed as the crack vibrated through his entire being. 


End file.
